


Biochemistry

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-27
Updated: 2003-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan agrees to help Siri with her biochem homework, but is after something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biochemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Obi is 19, which makes Siri 17. That's over the age of consent where I grew up, but 17 is still generally considered underage (including by the AO3 rulebook), so consider yourself warned!

It's always irritating when a boy is sexy as hell and _knows_ it. Case in point: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Force, he walks around like he's sex on legs, and he'll give you this smile -- this look that says "I know exactly the effect I'm having on you. Let me just smile a little so you'll fall over and die."

I think if he were actually interested, I wouldn't get so irritated about wanting him. At least I could tease him back. Instead, he walks into a room, and he can practically see me wanting to grab his tight little ass. And he'll _wink_. Tease.

But he has his good qualities, too. For example: he offered to help me with my biochem class. Much as I hate to admit there's something he can do better than I can, I took him up on it. He _is_ two years ahead of me, and he's actually very good with biochem. Force knows I need the help, so I have to file the need to beat him at his own game -- whatever that may be -- at least for now.

We agreed to meet in my quarters after our weekly pairs sparring session. Padawans team up against each other, and a few knights watch our progress as we practice. The more experienced padawans have to work through a few more matches than the less experienced ones, and I'm a level below Obi-Wan -- I always have to remind myself that he's two years older, or this would annoy me to no end -- so I finish almost half an hour before he does. This gives me enough time to get back to my quarters and set up my desk -- bring in an extra chair from the common room, set up the materials...

There's a messsage on my terminal from Master Gallia. I pull it up. _Padawan -- I'll be having dinner with Master Jinn tonight. Good luck with your biochemistry; I am only sorry I can't be of more help with that subject._

Oh.

Great.

So I'm going to be _alone in my quarters_ with Mr. Walking Hard-On?

Just kill me now.

My head is still buried in my hands when I hear the door chime. I sigh and go out to the common room, and open the door. Obi-Wan is almost glowing, but he looks snarly, like he wants to eat someone for dinner. I can't tell if that would be a good thing or a bad thing right now. He might bite. He's wearing his light sparring tunic and pants, and the tunic is falling open slightly, revealing a bit more chest than I really need to see right now. It's distracting. His hair is still damp from the showers. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Hard workout?" I ask.

"No, more's the pity. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous." He leers at me and slings his extra garments onto the sofa. "I'll be fine. Should we get started?"

I roll my eyes and lead him back to my room. He sits down on the bed while I bring up the course materials on my terminal. I sigh. I wonder who he was sparring with today. Garen, maybe? Keint? Why didn't he just go home with him after practice, get it out of his system? It's not like it would take them long. I toss one of the datapads over to him, undock the terminal, and carry it over to the bed. "All right, so..."

Obi-Wan throws his head back and lets out a melodramatic groan. "Force, I could really use a blowjob..."

I roll my eyes at him. I bet this approach has worked with other padawans in the past, and I wonder what he'd do if I actually said _yes_. "Please," I scoff. "You didn't think of that _before_ you left the showers?"

He shrugs. "No one new to conquer. I've had everyone."

"Oh, I bet." I nudge him with my shoulder. "Poor crècheling."

"If you were _really_ sympathetic, you'd offer to do something about it."

I laugh. "Nice try, Kenobi."

Another shrug. "Well, you have quite a reputation yourself."

I lift an eyebrow. Not that I expect people to keep their mouths shut all the time, but... "Oh, really? With whom?"

"Let's just say you come highly recommended." He twitches. "So to speak."

I have to wonder who's been talking about me. Not that I mind, precisely, but it's always good to know who you can trust to be quiet and who ends up gossiping. Gossip can work both ways, after all -- sometimes letting the right thing slip to the "wrong" person can get you something you've wanted without the risk of face-to-face rejection, which can make being in class with someone awkward.

"Please. I invited you over to help me with my biochem, not to hit on me." Kenobi thinks he's so damn smooth, and sometimes he is, but other times he's beyond transparent. I nudge at one of those transparent spots that he thinks he has covered. "Besides, I was under the impression you were still trying to get into someone else's pants. Someone tall, broad-shouldered, twice your age..."

He glares at me for a second, before trying to turn that glare into a mock-glare and laugh it off. "You're changing the subject. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to cover up for something." He squirms closer to me and brushes my hair back behind my ear. "I don't suppose the ever-cool Padawan Siri Tachi has a _crush_ on me, does she?"

"Fuck you, Kenobi." But he's not wrong, and I'm having to work really hard to keep from blushing.

"Oh, now we're getting somewhere. I'm ready if you are. What do you say?"

"Quit it. Are you going to help me with my biochem problems or not?" I move from the bed to the floor. I can't stand that look he's giving me -- the _you know you want it_ look. It wouldn't bother me so much if he weren't _right_, Sith take him. I stretch out on my side, facing away from him.

This turns out to be a mistake. He comes down off the bed and spoons up against me. "What about the chemistry problems between the two of us?" he asks, teasing. And the worst part is that he's only half-teasing, because he's hard now, and he's pressing his erection into my ass.

"Kenobi, get real. You don't want to fuck me."

"I could be persuaded." He slides a hand between us and squeezes my ass. "You have a great ass, and you're so hot when you're pissed off at me..."

"Is that why you spend so much time trying to piss me off?"

"Oh, so you're finally catching on." He squeezes me again.

I laugh at him. "Force, you must be really desperate. You're not being subtle at all."

"I'm no good at subtle." He slides his hand up under my stola and sash and worms his way into the front of my pants. The fucker really is turning me on now, and he's going to figure that out as soon as he reaches... and there it is. "Force, you're as slippery as watersilk leaves."

"This was supposed to be biochem, not xenobotany," I fire back, but he's not wrong. I shift a little, and it presses him harder into my ass and gives his fingers just a little more room to manuever. He tries to press them into me, but his angle is off just a little. I set my jaw. I'm _not_ going to give him the satisfaction of squirming, even though I'd really like to. He obviously doesn't know his way around a pussy that well, but he's doing his best with it, rubbing his fingers up and down and spreading some of my fluids around me, nudging at my clit... damn, that feels good.

"Do you really want help with your homework right now? Or do you want to do something about this?" He's grinding his erection into my ass now, making hard thrusting motions, and fuck, he feels good. "God, your ass is really tight..."

"Considering how many asses you've known, I suppose I should take that as a compliment."

He flicks his fingers across my clit, and I stifle the hiss of breath I want to take in, but it must be obvious that I'm enjoying what he's doing. "You're welcome to take it that way if you want. It's certainly a nice ass for a female," he teases.

I laugh at him. "You're a nice ass yourself."

He pauses. "I think that was supposed to be 'you've,' not 'you're.'"

"You're welcome to take it that way if you want." I push the terminal away from me slightly and stretch out against him. "We really ought to quit this and get to work."

"How seriously do you mean that? You're not exactly pulling away."

I snort. "You'd just take that as a sign of encouragement."

He laughs, and the terminal is well and truly forgotten. I sigh. He rolls me onto my stomach and climbs on top of me. His cock presses into my ass, and now that he can't see my face, I let my expression go and bite my lower lip. That really does feel amazing.

"You're probably right," he tells me. "I would take that as a sign of encouragement."

"You seem to take everything else as a sign of encouragement, so why not?"

"I'm feeling terribly encouraged right now, as a matter of fact." He thrusts against me. I can't resist the urge to press my hips into the floor. If I were on top, I could probably get off in a matter of seconds, just by pressing up against him. Leave him hot and unsatisfied and see what he does then. Only he already knows how much I want him, and if I come for him, he'll think he can have me any time he wants. And he'll be right.

So no, that's not what I want, not exactly. I weigh my options. I can handle being frustrated all evening if it means I get him where _I_ want him -- where I want him, not just where he wants to be. I want him begging for mercy. I want him to look at me in the refectory and think about how much he wants to fuck me. It's been the other way for far too long. "If I blow you, will you quit this and help me with my biochem homework?" I ask.

He rolls off me immediately. "Are you offering?"

I sit up and face him, shifting my legs so they're not rubbing together quite so much. "My master won't be home until morning." I lean back on my hands and smirk at him. "She's out with Master Jinn."

He's caught between looking pissed off and looking turned on, and I laugh at him for that. I slide forward and flick my tongue over his lips. "Or you could stomp home to your empty quarters and jerk off, thinking about Master Jinn and my master..."

"Shut up," he growls. And then he pounces.

He's a _good_ kisser. I make sure to stay clinical, because if I let him distract me completely, he'll notice how much I'm enjoying this, and he'll never let me live it down. He's forceful, almost angry, and his mouth is rough on mine. The feelings coming off him are intense. I was right when I said he was desperate. I wonder what happened during the last half-hour of his sparring session.

I push him back, shoving his back up against my bed, and then I flick my eyes upward, indicating he should sit on the edge of it. He does, and I come forward and undo the ties at the top of his trousers. He puts his arms behind him and leans back on his hands, so he can watch me. I look up for a second, then slide my hand into his pants and through the flap of his shorts, and pull him out.

I stifle my reaction when I feel the length of him in my hand. He's bigger than I expected, and I expected quite a bit, given what Garen has always said about him. I don't want him getting too smug on me. I grin, keeping one hand on him, and look up to meet his eyes before I take him into my mouth.

"Not bad," he breathes. I tease the underside of his cock with my tongue and suck hard. He draws in a breath. "Pretty good, actually."

I love how he thinks he can hide how much he's enjoying this by telling me it's "pretty good". Coruscant to Kenobi -- you're male. It's not like you can hide what I'm doing to you. Well, I'll let him think I don't know how good he's feeling. For now, anyway. It's "pretty good" for me, too. He's hot, and I've wanted to get my mouth on him for at least a couple of years now. His cock is hard and feels like warm velvet under my tongue. I've been told I'm _very_ good at this, and I definitely want him to remember me. I want him to look at me later and wonder how he can get me to suck him off again. And then I want to be the one who winks and grins and walks away.

But first I have to get him out of control, get him hard and desperate and hold him on the edge, hold him there so he doesn't go over. I don't want him coming until I tell him he can come. He leans forward a little, and puts one hand at the back of my neck. I grab his hand and yank it away from me, then suck harder, hard enough to make him gasp and fall back onto his elbows. I follow him up onto the bed, having to find a new angle so I can stay comfortable. I push him back a bit, and he scoots back across the bed until I can put his knees over my shoulders and press them forward a bit, tilting his hips under me. It's not a good position for getting him deep into my throat, but it's great for other things... I take my mouth away from his cock for a moment and lick the first two fingers on my right hand, getting them wet. He comes up a little further on his elbows, trying to see what I'm doing. I put my mouth back on his cock and slide those fingers into his ass, and he falls flat onto his back, groaning for me. I swallow hard around him and use my left hand to steady his cock so I don't bite him -- well, don't bite him by accident, anyway. My fingers are still moving inside him, and I start twisting them a little. He throws his head back and groans for me. Oh, that's good -- now I'm getting somewhere.

I tease him as I suck, hard, harder, then slack off, letting him go, letting him catch his breath. He starts whispering: "_fuck, yes... just like that... oh, fuck, you're good..._" I reach further inside him and twitch my fingers a bit, and he gasps. "Oh, yes, come on, right there... _fuck, you're good at this._" I can't tell whether he means it or whether he wants me to believe he means it, but it's getting me hot just hearing him.

This is _my_ show, damn it. I take my mouth off him long enough to get my fingers wet again -- saliva makes a poor lubricant, as it dries so quickly. As soon as my fingers are wet again, I'm pushing them back into him, fucking him harder. I put my mouth back on his cock, and begin to move faster. He loses the power of speech again. I laugh, and the vibrations make him throw his head back and gasp. I hum, louder than my laugh, and he tenses all over. I pull back completely, slipping him out of my mouth.

"Tell me you need this," I whisper.

"_Fuck_, I need this," he tells me, voice raspy. "Please..."

It's a good start. I go back to his cock, this time moving my mouth up and down on him fast, sucking hard on the tip on the way up and rubbing him with my tongue all the way down. It takes only seconds before he's tensing again, and I slide off him in one very fast motion that leaves him begging. "_Oh, fuck, please..._"

Better and better. I take a deep breath and suck him down my throat again. This time he lurches up, balancing on one hand, and sliding the other into my hair, holding tight and pushing me down on his cock. Now I can't help laughing, can't help feeling triumphant -- I'm winning this round, and he knows it. We both know it. He grunts, and then he's coming in my mouth, coming down my throat, and oh, yes, I like that. He tastes like salt and sweat, and the almost sour taste of spunk makes me want to suck every last drop of it out of him. So I do. And he lets my head go, and begs for mercy. "_Ohfuckohfuckohfuck... Siri, fuck, stop, stop..._"

I let his cock fall from my lips, slide my fingers out of him, and caress his cock lightly with a fingertip before climbing up on my knees, straddling him. I swallow and lick my lips. "Not bad," I tell him. "Not bad at all."

He grabs me and pulls me forward, and I fall onto him. He kisses me, desperate again, but this time the frustration and anger are gone, replaced with something else. Something almost nervous.

"Let me do something for you," he whispers. "It's your turn."

"Perfect. That's exactly why I want you here." I grind my hips against him, and he groans. I almost groan. He's already growing hard again -- don't they say that the human male sexual peak is around nineteen? -- and he's obviously willing to give it a shot. I don't think he's going to be smirking at me in the refectory anymore. He leans up and kisses me again -- this time it's a very sweet kiss, a kiss that asks for permission instead of demanding or knowing he doesn't need to ask. It almost, _almost_ makes me take pity on him and show him how much I want him. My lips linger on his as I pull away and look at him.

His eyes are closed, and he's smiling, looking mostly relaxed. "Anything," he murmurs.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Anything?"

"Name it."

I push back and smile down at him. "Help me with my biochem homework?"

_-end-_


End file.
